


We Can Change the Future

by Anonymous



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Awkward Romance, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead People, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: [BETA]The ground is burning, and the heat is digging into his skin. When he opens his eyes, he is met with an inferno of fire, towering over the very village that had burned down all those years ago. He's been sent back into the past, maybe he can save the world this time.'Too late...' He curses, hearing the familiar screams and cries of pain of his people. He glances at the mana gouge on his arm, cringing at the low, trickling amount. He can send himself further back, but be stuck in time forever.-As a last desperate attempt, 21 year old Harith time travels back to the age of 12. Stuck in the past, he has to alter the new timeline, so that the abyss never wins the war, and save his parents and friends from their untimely death.
Relationships: Alucard/Granger (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Harith/Harley (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Harith/Nana (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Harley/Lylia (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I am super super excited to write this, I have the entire plot planned out and I can’t wait to put it into words.
> 
> Alunger, Harihar, and Narith are probably the most significant relationships
> 
> Prologue, Harith is 21 and Alucard is 35

2/5/XX74

  
The ground is cold.

It’s snowing. 

The flakes are a silvery white color. They match Alucard’s hair. 

There’s crimson on the ground, but Harith can barely see it from behind his tears.

“Alu...” Harith mumbles, completely numb of emotion. There’s a spear going through Alucard’s heart, and he’s bleeding out. His voice is hoarse, he was the only one left upright. All around him was bloodshed, and he almost finds himself laughing. The demons were gone, their leader was gone- Alice was dead at last. 

Nobody was alive. He can’t bear to look at Fanny’s twisted body, or Tigreal’s decapitated corpse. Silvanna was lying next to them, looking almost peaceful aside from the hellish wounds littering her body. He had lost them all.

The snow came down feverishly, numbing his body and covering the fallen warriors around him. It was something bittersweet, masking the remains of the people, the proof that souls had died fighting for something that never came.

“Hey, Harith.” Harith’s eyes shot open, in disbelief, looking at Alucard, who was barely staying conscious. He choked out a sob, leaving closer, grasping onto the warmth amidst the stinging cold. 

“You’re alive.” Alucard smiles dizzily, bringing a hand up to pull Harith into an embrace. Harith cries even harder, it didn’t matter if he was alive, because nobody else was. Alucard’s hands are cold against the nape of his neck, weakly hanging there as if he had no strength.

“No!” Harith shouts, burying his head under his father’s chin, a position he should have appreciated before then. There was nothing out there, no amount of bloodshed or death that could have prepared him for his.

The older man says nothing, and Harith can’t accept it. He tightens his grip, even though he can feel the blood soak through his sleeves. No, no no no-

A kiss is placed on the top of the his head. “Promise you won’t join us too soon, alright?” Harith whines, horrified. He had nowhere to to go, he couldn’t get to the wrecks of Eruditio in time. He wished he was dying as well.

“I love you, I love you so much, Harith.” Alucard ran his hand through Harith’s hair, his fingers cold yet so familiar. They had been so close, so close to winning, so close to ending everything for the final time. 

It’s only midday. Clouds cover the sky, crying over the bitter scene, if not for the cold winds sweeping through the valley, letting out eerie howls. Harith curls in on himself,sitting on his knees as the warm blood rushing out of Alucard’s body was wet against his head.

“This isn’t fair!” Harith cried, gripping Alucard tighter. They hadn’t come this far for nothing, what was the point if it ended right then? Hissing, he choked, “Y-You promised you would live!” You promised you would live. You promised you wouldn’t die.

“I’m sorry...” Alucard whispered, a flash of regret passing over his face, and Harith steeled for a moment, regretting the fact he had brought it up. Alucard had told him that he would live as long as Harith was still alive, after Granger had passed away. But a part of the soon to be unfulfilled promise still made him mad.

Alucard had told him to never to fight for someone who wasn’t yourself when Harith had turned 13. To never fight for someone you didn’t know was there, and in his heart, Harith knew he was talking about the time he had spent at the monastery.

“Harith. Listen to me.” Alucard said softly, something gentle and unusually fatherly about it. He was shaking, both of them were, and Harith could hear the hitch in his voice, “This was going to happen someday... and my time is up... but... but you... you can do something about it...”

One of Alucard’s hands snaked under his jacket, pulling out a familiar silver mendelian, removing the blue gemstone from it, and pressing it into Harith’s hands.

“Come on now...” Alucard whispered, releasing him from the hug, his bloodied smile bitter, “You can change the future.”

It was silent, the wind faintly whistling in the background. Alucard’s eyes closed for the last time, and Harith was frozen.

“No... no... D-dad...” 

He tightened his fists, letting the liquid stream down his cheeks in salty rivers, pointing his head up to the sky. To the blood red moon, calling of the demon queen, shining even over the sun.

There was nobody to hear his anguished howl echo through the burnt forest. 

There was nobody to see the bright blue flash that enveloped everything, erasing the world from existence. 


	2. Stress

Combined with some family problems and school starting back up I’m putting all my works on hiatus, I might do one shots but no more multi chapter fics for a while, probably should have thought it through before creating this book. I deleted all my fics I don’t plan on continuing anytime soon. I’m terribly sorry and it’s my fault, thank you for being patient with me.


End file.
